


Welcome Back Home

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chuck is a hippie father, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of tantric love, so the Shurley family members are going along, yes flufffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Lucifer had been away from each others for three weeks. Sam is impatient for his boyfriend to come back, so they can make out. Lucifer takes it to the next level, when he admits he didn't touch himself at all since the last time they were together.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Welcome Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my main language. I'm sorry for the mistakes and typos you'll find.

It was the end of a warm and sunny afternoon. The sun was about to set lazily. Sam had been reading on the front porch of his house the whole afternoon long. Or at least, he tried, while rocking on the suspended chair. The come and go movements were soothing, but it also had something unnerving.

Despite what Dean bitched about, Sam was not impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to come back home at the end of his holiday. 

It wasn’t as if he had crossed the entire town to wait in front of the Shurleys door. They were neighbors, so technically, Sam wasn’t waiting for Lucifer in front of his house. Sam was at home. Sure, his house was next to his boyfriend’s. And it offered a perfect point of view to see when the Shurleys would arrived. It was convenient. In the meantime, he was simply resting on his own front porch, reading. Business as usual. 

“Can’t you let him live quietly for a bunch of hours more? He just comes back from a long trip with his family. Do you really think, he has nothing better to do but to see your poor face? I don’t know. Unpack, get familiar his his own private room again, rest…”

Dean could give all the arguments he wanted, good or bad, Sam couldn’t wait. They had been apart for three whole weeks now, and Sam missed Lucifer dearly. 

Badly even.

It wasn’t the first time the Shurley family attended one of those camps for the holiday. As long as they knew them, Chuck Shurley always was into that kind of stuffs. They always took part of those kind of activities long before it became cool for soccer moms. The Shurleys family always stood out of the rest of the town for their “hippie crap” way of life as Dean called it.

Years ago, the way Chuck Shurley raised his kids appeared weird to the eyes of the whole town. He was giving them “way too much freedom to grow into expressing their own personality in the way they wanted”, as people used to say. At the age where John forced Sam to go to bed before he would fall asleep in the middle of what he was doing, Chuck would never force his boys to do anything they didn’t want. The lack of strict rules would only turned them into brats, they would become bad people, old ladies gossiped. But lately, Chuck’s open minded way to live became more popular and the Shurley family turned into the hit family to look up to. From weirdos to cool guys, Dean had summarized one time, giving the Shurleys a good laughter.

Chuck, always took his four children to retreats in the mountains, each times he could. And now that none of them were kids anymore, they never wanted to miss one of them. They all kept going together each times their father organised one of those “hipster hippie bullshit camp” as Dean called them.

They were dotted with activities like meditation, yoga classes, long walks in the nature, generally be outdoor the most time they could, gardening, crafting stuffs, times alone to think and others to share feelings with other attendees too.

Surprisingly, Lucifer loved them. It always did good to him, and he felt more centered on essential stuffs after. So different than when he was in the middle of their school year where Lucifer would hardly be the chill guy. Each times, Lucifer looked positively “namaste the fuck out” as Dean described it. Sam had try to find a better way to express the state of bliss his boyfriend looked into when he came back from one of those trips with his family. But his brother’s words always felt the most correct when Lucifer was smiling to him in that specific warm and goofy way.

Each time he came back from one, always had been a pick in Sam and Lucifer’s relationship. It’s after one of them that Lucifer admitted to Sam, for the first time, he wanted them to be more than just friends 

But this time, it had been different. Because during that holiday, Lucifer had warned Sam he would not turn his phone on a single time. “No technology and whatsoever”, he had say. And it turned out to be more difficult than Sam expected it to be.

Sam saw only good in the idea at first. How hard could it be to not be connected for the time of the holiday? It was only three weeks. He could agree that they were too much connected and a little time off the phone or the laptop and TV couldn’t do any wrong. Even for him, it could be a good idea. Just a little less phone would not be so hard, wouldn’t it?

But three weeks without a single news from his boyfriend had been harder than what he expected. Sam thought he could be detached and just step back from it and wait for Lucifer to return from his holiday. But the truth was, they pretty much texted at least everyday despite seeing each other everyday at school.

The first day without contact, Sam took knowledge about how much they used to text or talk on the phone on a daily basis. He didn’t count the number of times he surprised himself taking his phone in hand to share a thought with Lucifer. Before he remembered Lucifer would not answer. But he could do it. He swallowed his pride down and focused on losing the habit. The next day, had been more or less the same, but Sam supposed after a week, it would be alright.

It had been a nightmare. For the entire time Lucifer was away. He didn’t know how Lucifer managed on his side, but Sam took it harder than he had thought. In front of Dean and his father, Sam pretended it was alright, but he missed Lucifer so much he had dreams about him. Not to talk about the doubts he started to feel about what were the real reasons why Lucifer wanted to not have contact with him for this period of time. Did it mean something else entirely?

Those stupids doubts jumped by the windows the moment Lucifer walked out of his father’s car. He ran to Sam and jumped over the front porch fence, to take him in his arms. Lucifer squeezed Sam so tight in his arms, as if to merge them together. Sam felt his boyfriend take a deep breath of the scent in his neck where Lucifer’s head was tucked, before he let go just enough to kiss him on the mouth with passion.

“God, I missed you so badly”, were Lucifer’s first words when they broke apart.

Sam felt a little lightheaded after that kiss. It was good to feel his boyfriend had missed him as much as he had. 

Sam drank in the warm picture of health Lucifer radiated. He reminded him of the sun. Three weeks in the mountains, where he had mainly do outdoor activities, let him with a sunkissed tan that made his hair looked even blonder, his smile brighter, and his eyes more blue. Freckles bloomed on is nose and cheeks and it was positively cute, even for a guy his age. Lucifer had a feather tucked on his hair behind an ear. Sam had no idea how it stayed in place but it suited him. And Dean would have surely bitch about the kind of clothes he was wearing, calling them “fucking hippie” again, but they did look comfortable. Sam could gave him that. It was a nice change compared to the usual jeans and leather jacket Lucifer always sported all year long, no matter what the weather was. It fitted the warmth of the end of the day better, Sam thought, looking at his own cargo shorts and flip flops.

Sam greeted the rest of Lucifer’s family. He helped them unpack their duffel bags from the trunk after Chuck assured him it was nice to see him and he didn’t need to come back later. He could stay right now. They had nothing planned anyway and their packages were low.

It was true. Each Shurley were only allowed one bag. So, they packed the strict basic. It didn’t take long to unpack. Lucifer shouldered his bag and dragged Sam by the hand all the way to his room. He opened the shades and the window to let fresh air in. But the way Sam enlaced him and brought him on the bed to make out, soon made Lucifer whisper 

“Maybe, we should close the window after all. You know…”  
“You’re worried about the noise?” Sam joked, thinking about one time or two where they had been called out by Dean or one of Lucifer’s siblings for doing too much noises when getting frisky.

Sam was prompt to get up and close the window, anyway. He put off his shirt above his head, on his way back to Lucifer’s bed, ready to kiss those tempting lips again. Lucifer had sit cross legged on his bed in the meantime. His eyes were hungry when Sam sat in front of him. Lucifer’s hand spread along Sam’s chest. His eyes were transfixed by the view of them on Sam’s skin, not able to look away to Sam’s eyes when he talked.

“Could we… Hmm.” Lucifer cleared his throat. “Could we take it slow?”  
“What do you mean?” Sam worried a little, receiving mixed signals. Lucifer’s hands were stroking his sides needily, urging Sam to come closer, contradicting his words.  
“I… I didn’t do anything for the entire time I was away. I feel a little off my game. I’m nervous.” Lucifer admitted, nearly shy. 

His eyes flickered to Sam’s. He was so gorgeous, Sam had trouble to not knock him over and press them together very tight. He wanted to rut against him. Though Lucifer’s statement took him aback.

“What do you mean, you did nothing? Me neither, you know. I thought we were together, and only together.” Sam worried.  
“It’s not what I meant.” Lucifer sounded embarrassed. “Of course we’re exclusive. And you better have not find another lover in my absence.” 

Lucifer gave Sam a little punch on the shoulder, more for the gesture than anything. But it made Sam smile with relief. They were on the same page with that.

“So what do you mean then? Are we going too fast for you?”

Lucifer never asked Sam to go slower before. In fact, he was more the one to wait for Sam to be ready to go the the next step so far. 

“Look. There was this group, at the retreat, that wanted to try to take back energy from other activities that demand too much of it. To put back things into perspectives, in a way. To place important stuff first again and not be commanded by what society wants us to think the order of priorities should be...”  
“Hence, no phone. Alright, I understand.”  
“I don’t think you do. Sam, I did nothing for the past three weeks.” Lucifer repeated, emphasizing his words with an exaggerated nod of his head.  
“Oh.” Sam feared he understood exactly what Lucifer meant this time. “When you say nothing… You mean… Nothing?” He asked with curiosity. He couldn’t stop himself before his eyes fluttered towards Lucifer’s groin for a second.

Lucifer worried his lips between his teeth and shook his head. It wasn’t fair to look this sexy while doing that and saying what he was implying.

“For three weeks?”  
“No touching at all. Not even once.”  
“That’s impressive. I don’t think I could do the same.” Sam said with honesty.  
“You could, if you put your mind into it.” 

It sounded exactly like the kind of “hippie bullshit” Dean said they learnt in the camp the Shurleys were going to.

“And you never felt like... Relieving yourself? For the whole time?”  
“The need and the urge to actually do it are two different things. I did have some vivid dreams, involving you by the way, that helped. But I didn’t give in during my conscious hours.”  
“So basically, you have three weeks of build up, right now?” Sam asked, interested.  
“That’s why I’d like for us to take the things slowly. I kinda fear I could lose it right now if you looked at me the right way.” Lucifer admitted, far too tempting for Sam’s eyes once again.  
“I suppose, I’m not supposed to think it’s hot. But, it’s a fail.” Sam felt himself twitched inside in shorts. And Lucifer didn’t miss it.  
“It would be embarrassing if it happened too quickly for me, before you could take those shorts away.” Lucifer said, coming closer.

Sam could feel the smile on his lips as they kissed.

“Do you want me to give you space for tonight, and we meet tomorrow again?” Sam proposed when they parted. 

He was not making promises to actually wait for tomorrow himself. Because Sam was already planning to wank, thinking of Lucifer jerking off for the first time in three weeks, that night. It must felt pretty intense.

“It’s very hard to think for now.”

Lucifer had say that while climbing on Sam. He sat between Sam’s crossed legs, and closed his legs on Sam’s back. Sam’s mind provided him that it surely was some kind of sexy Kamasutra pose, and he had trouble for his mind to not wander sideways. But Lucifer obviously didn’t mind. His breathe had grew ragged in Sam’s ear. And his comfortable pants were doing nothing to conceal how aroused he was.

Sam took a chance and made a hand slide past Lucifer’s waistband, to find out he was not wearing anything under the loose pants.

“Or, perhaps, I could help you with that.”  
“Oh yeah?” Lucifer sounded so wrecked already. It went straight to Sam’s groin. He sounded completely carefree, as if it was easy to surrender every self control he had to someone else. The trust he was placing in Sam’s hand was maddening.  
“Leave it to me. Ride the sensations. Don’t think. Just feel.”

One of Sam’s hand was on Lucifer’s groin. The other slid to his back, when Lucifer bent backward all the way, until his shoulders rested on his mattress. His hips were still on Sam, his legs still folded around his back.

Lucifer lift his arms above his head. Sam wondered if he had any idea how sexy he looked like this, his eyes closed, and his breath catching in his throat.

Sam lift Lucifer’s wide shirt, the fabric light and soft under his fingers, revealing more tanned skin on his chest. Touching him like that was addicting. Lucifer looked completely gone in the sensations he felt. Sam was barely stroking him. But he was already pumping an impressive amount of precome that made each of Sam’s strokes smoother.

When Lucifer’s ragged breathe ended in a shameless moan, Sam realized he was whimpering too. He was so focused on Lucifer’s body reactions, that he didn’t notice how hard he was himself. It was hard to stop caressing each parts of Lucifer’s body he could reach. But Sam needed his hands to open his own trousers. He took himself in hand and stroked himself quickly three times. Before he pushed on his ankles to lift up his hips under Lucifer so he could grab them both on one of his huge hands. Looking how Lucifer squirmed, Sam was not sure he felt the loss of his hands on his skin. But he sure felt when Sam took him again and pressed his cock with his. He caressed them together in long and maddening slow strokes.

Sam made an unholy blaspheme, if he believed in that, when he thanked whoever was listening up above for Lucifer to be that bendy. Because Lucifer made an beautiful view when his back arched impressively. Taking support only on Sam hips and his shoulders on the mattress, Lucifer tensed into a hard line of muscles for a moment that suspended them in time. Then he came hard on Sam’s hand and cock, melting back to the mattress, with a sinful throaty sound that couldn’t be qualified as a moan anymore.

Sam tried to be quieter when he came too, looking at Lucifer’s bliss expression, as he spilled over Sam's hand. Coming over and over, trapped in his grab. Their relieves mixed on Lucifer’s lower belly. Sam desperately tried to keep his eyes open to enjoy the view of his boyfriend coming hard.

It was as if Lucifer needed a moment to come back to Earth. His body was here, still completely exposed under Sam’s hands. But his mind wasn’t quite back from the high he reached. Only after a moment, Lucifer’s arms came to rest on his chest, and his tongue wet his lips.

“Don’t tell me, I did what I think I did, and you witnessed all that,” he said, his eyes still closed.  
“Why? Looked pretty damn sexy from here.”  
“I came like a horny teen in five marks top.”  
“I can assure you, you don’t have to feel embarrassed. That was the most erotic thing I ever saw in my life. You were beautiful.”

Lucifer opened just one eye and looked at Sam as if to decide if his boyfriend was making fun of him or not. Sam looked disheveled, in post orgasmic bliss, so Lucifer decided he must have said the truth. He closed his eyes again and smiled.

“I missed you,” he gave as an excuse.  
“How are you feeling now? Better?” Sam asked cheekily.  
“I feel tired, but sooooo good.”  
“Was it worth the three weeks of chastity?”  
“In fact, I was thinking about doing it again. Feels pretty amazing when it ends.” 

Lucifer opened his eyes to look at Sam. The self confident smirk was back too. 

“But not right away, I hope,” Sam said burrowing his brows in a mocked expression.  
“No. Definitely not right away,” Lucifer answered, smiling like the sun. He invited Sam in his arms to take some rest on the bed.  
“First, you’re bringing me to a steak house tonight. It’s been an eternity since I ate meat and I could eat an entire cow. ” Lucifer informed Sam.  
“Yes, of course.” Sam chuckled.


End file.
